It is now commonplace for a consumer to own more than one electronic mobile device to browse the Internet or consume visual information and media transmitted over the Internet. For example, the consumer may own a mobile smartphone while also owning a tablet. Due to the different screen sizes for these devices, the consumer may prefer one device over another depending on situations and the contents that he or she is viewing.
It is also understood that the consumer may, from time to time, upgrade or replace his or her devices. These devices, which generally fit within a certain range of sizes, do have slightly different actual screen sizes. Data analytic firms, such as the International Data Corporation, frequently provide smartphone shipment projections or forecasts and generally categorize smartphone screen sizes in the following categories or ranges of screen sizes: 0 to 4 inches; 4 to 5 inches; 5 to 5.5 inches; 5.5 to 6 inches, and 6 to 7 inches.
While the consumer may not notice how these screen size variations, albeit slight, may affect how he or she views content, these variations may cause design problems for software developers who aim to present contents in the best visual rendering to the consumer. It is also true that the consumer may be accustomed to obtain contents from apps installed on the smartphone, but many apps are also retrieving contents directly from a web page, which may not scale well for the smartphone with a smaller screen size. In addition, sometimes apps installed on the smartphone have default text/font size that does not scale well according to the smartphone's operating system's settings. As such, it is still common for the consumer to have texts with disproportionate sizes. It is also another existing problem that the consumer may need to readjust text/font size among different apps, which further causes annoyance to the consumer. Moreover, many of the graphics or images, when scaled by the consumer on his or her devices, do not scale proportionally—resulting a distorted size or requiring the consumer to view the graphics or images in their original but non-scaled size.